


Brass and Water

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Army of Ghosts, F/M, Kinkmeme, Medical Kink, Missing Scene, Sperm Sample, Torchwood - Freeform, come or someone else dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt: Ten/Yvonne Hartman; If Bad!Torchwood had been able to have their way with him...





	Brass and Water

Yvonne Hartman was all brass, the Doctor thought. Brass that thought she was gold. Oh it was impressive, her running Torchwood and secreting away all this alien technology and him never getting more than a whiff of it, but the woman himself made his skin crawl. It was that cheery "all-for-Queen-and-Country" air about her; she would have made a great mate for, say, Torquemada.

"Now I've told you our motto, 'If it's alien, it's ours,'" she said brightly, turning and facing him in the next room. The two soldiers were still at his back, and Jackie – where was she?

Yvonne took a remote out of her pocket, and activated the large flatscreen on the wall. On it was Jackie, looking brightly at a television and already hunting around for her favourite show, no doubt.

"Your Rose is definitely of recent earth origin, isn't she?" Yvonne said, with that bright smile that lit up her face but not her eyes. "It's like a monkey and a penny in a bottle; put her in a room with a telly and she'll stay there all day."

"Yeah, well, staring into the Vortex might have made her more delusional than I realised," the Doctor improvised, "if she thinks there's anything worth watchin' on the telly." He couldn't tell them that 'Rose' was, in fact, Jackie. Rose was still in the TARDIS, and she would help him get out of this. She would. He had faith in her.

Yvonne's eyes narrowed. "Thank you so much for that dig at my culture, Doctor."

He flinched, more at her expression than her words.

"Anyway, there's something a need from you. A sample. Seminal fluid, to be precise."

"You want a what sample from me?" he snapped, dark eyes going wide.

"And I'm going to get it. Put him in the chair."

The two soldiers slung their weapons and dragged him over to the very non-padded chair, and clamped him down. Yvonne wheeled over a small table that had been out of sight and uncovered it. The Doctor winced at the sight of some of the instruments on it; clearly if he didn't give them what they wanted, they'd be going in after it.

"Now let me explain what we are going to do-"

"Rape."

Yvonne paused, and looked at the Doctor with a truly revolting mix of pity and condescension. "Now now Doctor, no reason to be obscene."

"Obscene? This is obscene, Miss Hartman!" He leaned forward as far as he could in his bonds, ignoring her wall-manicured fingers undoing his trousers. "You're stealing alien technology and backwards-engineering it without knowing what you are really doing. You're tampering with Void energy that could destroy this entire dimension. And now you are-"

He broke off at her fingers, shockingly hot against his bare skin. She pulled his penis out and stared with an expression of mild curiosity.

"This needn't be a violation, you know." She stroked his flaccid shaft, which showed no sign of reacting to her touch. "You could just-"

"Sit back and think of England?" he said bitterly.

"Yes, or you could think of, well, whatever you like."

His expression was as cold as the limpness between her fingers.

She was standing straddling his thighs right now; she rose a few inches and said, "Or we can use what is supposed to be a Time Lord aphrodisiac, supplied to us by a man called the Master."

"The Master? Here?" The Doctor lunged against his bonds. "When?"

"Oh, decades ago! But we've sealed the bottle in a stasis chamber, it should still work."'

The Doctor glowered at her. "If it's from the Master, it's more likely to poison me. We were not on the best of terms when we last met, to put it mildly."

"All right. Then what if I said that I was going to have Miss Tyler shot unless you got an erection?"

The Doctor leaned back, his eyes now frightened.

Yvonne's words droned on, as thorough and methodical as her hands kneading at him. "Imagine her face as the bullets hit her – you'll be able to watch on the screen of course, and if you close your eyes we'll just pry your eyelids apart. Imagine her bleeding to death, in agony, all because you wouldn't give me-"

"Look, do you want your sample all over your suit?"

She raised one eyebrow. "Not really, no. Hardly a sterilised environment."

"Then get out your test tube."

They stared at each other. Silently, without breaking that gaze, Yvonne reached out and removed a sealed glass tube, uncapping it and holding it to the tip of the Doctor's penis; without the slightest twitch or flicker of emotion, the Doctor released a small glob of milky fluid into it.

"Well?" Yvonne finally asked, as the staring continued.

"Look down, and let me go."

She did, and quickly capped the tube. Then she looked at it. "I thought-"

"You thought what? That you'd have to force me to arousal? That you'd have to drug me, maul me, rape me for real? So sorry to disappoint you, Miss Hartman, but I'm a Time Lord. I'm centuries older than you. And my species learned to separate ejaculation from orgasm a long, long time ago. I've given you what you wanted. Now let me go, and let me get back to Rose."

The soldiers undid the clamps and the Doctor snapped himself standing, turning away from them to close his clothing. Yvonne gave a disapproving frown at his back, and then dropped the test tube into a chilled container for delivery to a Torchwood laboratory. She pushed the table aside and gestured the Doctor after her.

As they left, the Doctor permitted himself a bitter taste of victory. The Time Lords had indeed managed to separate orgasm from ejaculation; they also had trained themselves not to release sperm unless they wanted to. What Yvonne had for her analysis was seminal fluid, and nothing else: just what she had asked for.

He secretly hoped that she was come trotting up to ask about his "sperm sample" in front of Jackie. Jackie might very well belt her, and that would be a treat. If only he could keep Jackie from getting shot in the process...  



End file.
